NOT SO BAD (MAID SAMA)
by Boredotaku6
Summary: Maid sama oneshot. Created just for fun :p


**Hi this is my first time writing this on fanfic so pls don't judge and ignore all the possible mistakes.**

 **It's a maid sama one-shot, and I know no ones gonna read this in the bold typing but meh, I'll write this anyways**

 **~HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE COMMENT~**

 **\- This actually might get a bit of the actual topic so don't mind that -**

Misaki's pov:

I have no idea how I got into this mess but here I am, standing in front of a haunted house. And I'm here with usui. Oh that's right, I wasn't paying attention and he just asked me out. This idiot, always taking advantage of the situation.

Flashback:

I was sitting in the student council room with a bunch of work that I had to do. The members were thier too working hard with me but of course as soon as the bell rang they all left, leaving me alone with a pile of files and stack of papers that needed to be filled out. *sigh*. Well I do have to do this as it is the duty of the student council president.

scribble* *scribble*

These were the only sounds in the room, well that was until a certain someone decided to show up. Me obviously working at my full demon speed didn't notice and this certain someone decided to sneak up on me. He got behind me and

"What are you doing, prez"

He was soo close to my ear that I could feel his breathe. I jolted up from my seat and turned back to find a tall blond headed, emerald eyed alien. Yup, it was usui.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU IDIOT"

He pouted and gave me his oh-so innocent look. He was looking so pure at the moment that I almost urged to give him a hug. But right at that moment I stopped, and waited for his answer. Thank God he finally decided to speak or I would've either straddled him or melted because of him. But obviously his idiotic answer will make all my thoughts go away.

"Uhhn, so now I can't even some here to see my girlfriend~ isn't that a bit cruel misa-chan~"

"No you can't come and see me because you distract me from my work and I already told you to not call me by that name in school."

"That's so cold misa-chan"

He faked bieng hurt by putting a hand on his chest and getting all teary eyes. Not to mention he was making that pitiful face of his. Ignoring it all I decided to go back to my work. I heard a sigh and then footsteps walking towards me. Usui sat on the desk I was working on and as always he started to distract me.

"Ne, what were you doing misa-chan~ maybe I can help you"

" no I can do it by myself."

"But you'll overwork yourself"

"I said I'm fine."

"Are you sure"

"Yes, NOW STOP ANNOYING ME AND GO SIT SOMEWHERE ELSE. Not like you'll leave anyways"

scribble* *scribble*

Again the room was filled with the scribble of my pen. For a moment I looked over at usui and he looked quite bored. He was staring outside the window, yawning. The sun was setting and it casted a perfect reflection on him. He was looking... _handsome._ I thought as a blush appeared on my face.He eyed me and then walked over to me. A playful smirk on his face.

"Like what you see, prez"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

I laughed awkwardly as usui came closer to the table and leaned over it. At this moment, he was on the same hieght as my face and staring at me. He still had his smirk on as we were to the point where we were just an inch away from his face. I coul feel his breathe. It was all so alluring, so irresistible.

How his emerald orbs shined and how handsome he looked in the shade of the setting sun. The best part was that he was all mine. Usui was now my boyfriend and somehow I loved that he was soo close to me. He was just mine and mine alone. I closed my eyes as he leaned forward.

Not soon our lips met. It felt nice and comforting as I knew that he would always be with me. He parted for a bit, than kissed me again. That was something I didn't exactly like about us kissing. He just didn't let go. Not that I hated it, it was just...

"How about another one, president"

And there it was. His trademark smirk. I blushed uncontrollably as I heard some chuckles. I was In a faze when he asked me out to go to a amusement park. I just nodded without thinking and he than patted my head. He gave me his smile and I melted right on the spot.

Flashback end:

"Why are we here usui. You know I'm scared of..."

"Too late, I've already got the tickets. We wouldn't want them to go to waste now would we"

"Usui, but..."

Without me being able to Finish, he dragged me inside the haunted house. It was...dark. I didn't exactly like dark spaces. They spooked me out, like anyone else. I don't like this at all. Then suddenly, I felt something warm grab my hand. I looked to my shed to find usui smiling at me. I blushed, good thing it was dark.

"It's okay ayuzawa. I'm here with you"

I felt warm deep inside as i thought... _this isn't soo bad._

"I'm never coming back here again"

"Sure sure, whatever you say ayuzawa"

"I hate you"

"I love you too~"

 **That's all,**

 **Hope you liked it,**

 **I know that's a crappy ending but *sigh* I guess it's fine.**

 ** _~boredotaku_**


End file.
